


Juice Pops

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU
Genre: I’m still depressed over this, Post-Endgame, This took me weeks to finish, fuck the russos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Pepper can’t sleep and decides to head downstairs when she sees the light on in Morgan’s room.





	Juice Pops

Pepper couldn’t fall asleep. How could she? Her husband—Tony Stark—was dead. He had died in her arms. She had been there for his final breath. At the moment, she had known it was his time… But now it didn’t feel right. Surely they could have done something different and all of them could have survived, right?

She sat up in bed. If she couldn’t sleep, she would sit downstairs and make coffee and maybe read a book. 

She made her way down the hall and saw a light on in Morgan’s room. 

Pepper walked to the room and rapped her knuckles against the wood gently, then she pushed the door open and stepped in. 

“What are you doing up, Morgan?” the woman asked.

The little brunette five year old looked up at her mom. “I’m waiting for daddy,” she said. 

Pepper’s heart hurt at that. 

“We usually eat juice pops together late at night,” Morgan continued. “But he hasn’t come yet…”

Pepper sighed and blinked back the tears that were building up. “Oh Morgan,” she said softly. 

Morgan looked at her mom and made a confused face. “Where’s daddy?” she asked. 

“Honey… He’s gone,” Pepper said gently. “He couldn’t rest, but now he’s somewhere he can.”

“But what about our nighttime juice pops…?” Morgan asked innocently. 

Pepper let a tear slip as she reached over and brushed the hair out of her daughter’s eyes. “I’ll eat one with you, sweetie,” she said and held out her hand. 

“Mommy?” Morgan said softly as she took her mom’s hand and slid out of bed. 

“Yes?”

“I love you 3000.”

Then the strawberry blonde woman broke.


End file.
